


Switching Places

by FlamesRise



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Role Reversal, Teasing, Top Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesRise/pseuds/FlamesRise
Summary: Hinata is used to being the one in control, but a request from Komaeda to try something new is something he can't just ignore.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 377





	Switching Places

_"Hinata-kun. Let me take care of you this time."_

It had seemed an innocent enough request, and certainly not one he was going to say no to, considering how many times he'd asked Komaeda to just tell him what _he_ wants, what _he'd_ like to do for once, to be met with dismissive responses. Yet as Hinata lay there, naked and vulnerable, wrists bound to the bedposts, he started wondering what the hell he'd actually gotten himself into here. 

Awkward as he was about it in the beginning, he'd got used to being the one in control. Komaeda certainly never seemed to mind, responding with boundless enthusiasm to whatever Hinata decided to do to him. It felt peculiar now, to be at the other boy's mercy, watching helplessly as he gazed down at him lovingly, placing soft kisses across his collarbones. 

He hated to admit that he was still a little scared of Komaeda sometimes. 

"You're not going to… do anything weird… right?" 

He simply smiled, a smile different to his usual one, more confident somehow. "Not unless you want me to." 

Any chance Hinata had at attempting a response was lost when Komaeda's lips moved lower, tongue flickering out against his nipple. He inhaled sharply. 

Of course, he should have expected this. Komaeda knew him too well, knew all his weak spots. They'd spent plenty of time just exploring each other with hands and mouths, but Hinata had never allowed the other to stay focussed on him for too long, instead choosing to push him back against the bed, take command of the situation. 

He was completely helpless this time, left to bite back moans as Komaeda sucked at his sensitive chest, soft fingertips ghosting over the other nipple, making him shiver as it grew hard under the touch. When teeth sunk into supple flesh, still somehow incredibly gentle, he couldn't hold it back anymore, blood rushing to his face as he moaned deeply and realised just how _loud_ it was. 

Hearing those kinds of sounds coming from the other boy was nothing unusual, but Hinata had always been the more reserved of the two of them. Not because it didn't feel good, because it definitely did, but concentrating on someone else's pleasure distracted him enough to hold back such embarrassing noises. 

He almost choked a little as Komaeda gave his chest another bite, harder this time, yet far from being aggressive, pushing his thigh up between Hinata's legs. He felt himself blush deeper still at the realisation that Komaeda was _definitely_ aware now of how hard he was already. 

"Wow Hinata-kun," he cooed softly, replacing his tongue with metal fingers, squeezing and rolling the stiff bud between them. "You must _really_ enjoy that." It was evident he revelled in Hinata's embarrassment, a devilish grin on his face. 

Hinata wanted to scold him, or at the very least tell him to stop with the teasing and touch him properly, but he didn't trust himself to speak without his voice shaking. That aside, if he was being totally honest with himself, he was beginning to realise that being in complete submission like this, left powerless to the whims of someone else, was actually pretty exciting. Exhilerating, almost. 

Komaeda seemed to read his mind anyway, moving away from his chest and shuffling himself further down the bed until he was between Hinata's legs, delicately kissing down the inside of one thigh. He stopped just short of where Hinata _ached_ for him the most, choosing instead to rub little circles into his hips as he mouthed at soft skin, searching for another sensitive spot. 

With a gentle nip of teeth he pulled a sharp gasp out of the desperate boy beneath him, smiling to himself as he sucked at that spot carefully, not quite hard enough to bruise. Hinata was over the teasing already, almost ready to start begging Komaeda to just touch him, just do _anything_ besides this. His cock was throbbing, leaking all over the flat of his stomach, needy and _aching_ from being neglected for what already felt like far too long.

He was so caught up in trying to calm himself down, trying to prevent his mind from being consumed by desire, that it took him a moment to realise Komaeda's fingers had moved from his hips, trailing lower, along the inside of his thighs- 

"Wha- what are you-" he stammered out, struggling to compose himself enough to speak in coherent sentences. 

"I was wondering-" grey-green eyes glanced downwards, a flash of uncertainty in them, and Hinata felt a little more secure at the realisation that Komaeda must feel out of his depth here too.

His breath came out unsteady. "Whether I could- touch you like this." Fingertips nudged up against him gently, as if to illustrate what he was too nervous to say out loud. 

"Yes. That- that's fine." Hinata would have given it more thought if he hadn't already been wound up so tightly, but it wasn't as if he hadn't considered it before. After all, Komaeda seemed to enjoy it being done to him, to put it mildly, judging by the way he'd moan deeply, reaching down to claw at Hinata's wrist as if the thought of him stopping caused him physical pain. 

But that was Komaeda. Hinata's fear had always held him back from even bringing the topic up. What if it hurts? What if it makes things awkward somehow? What if I don't enjoy it? What if I _do_? If all the blood in his body hadn't been elsewhere right now, he was sure the racing thoughts in his mind would have never let him agree so easily. 

Komaeda seemed relieved at least, his new-found confidence appearing to come back as he reached into the pocket of his jeans for a small bottle. Had he been planning this all along? Hinata pushed the thought away, trying instead to calm his nerves as he watched the white-haired boy cover his fingers in glossy stickiness. 

He tensed up as a single fingertip trailed down to press up against his entrance, and Komaeda must have been able to see it, whispering reassuring words inbetween placing kisses against his thigh again. He teased around the outside, touch featherlight, and Hinata was surprised at how nice it felt, how sensitive he actually was there. He relaxed into the touch, breathing out a soft sigh as that thin finger finally slipped inside. 

It felt odd to say the least, but nothing as bad as he'd imagined when he'd tried to talk himself out of trying it before. He glanced down at where Komaeda was staring in fascination as he slid it out slowly, before pushing back in. He bit his lip as his face flushed red, and Hinata almost laughed at that. 

"Having fun?" The nervous anticipation of doing something so different had calmed him down a little, funnily enough. He was still half hard, but nowhere near as worked up as the state Komaeda's teasing had left him in before, so he figured it was time to get a little revenge on the other boy. 

But Komaeda was never one to be easily embarrassed. He took Hinata's playful mocking as an invitation to push deeper inside him, pressing up against his walls until- 

Hinata's breath hitched suddenly on a strangled gasp, and despite still being a little flustered, Komaeda had that wicked look in his eyes again. He rubbed against the same spot again, harder this time, and Hinata moaned out loud, wishing his hands were free to cover his mouth, as the pressure sent a jolt of pleasure down his spine. 

Seeing the reaction turned him relentless in his pursuit of seeing Hinata fall to pieces, pressing harder, the tip of his finger gliding effortlessly against the smoothness of his insides as he worked harder, pulling out more desperate moans. 

All Hinata could do was grasp at nothing with trembling hands, as he tried unsuccessfully to compose himself, to quiet the shameful sounds he was making. His eyes squeezed shut and he was almost reduced to tears as Komaeda slipped another finger inside him, using both of them together to abuse that sensitive spot inside him. 

"I'm shocked, Hinata-kun," he could barely make out the coarse whisper over the sound of his own hitching gasps and moans. "you might be even _easier_ than me." He let out a whine, incapable of forming words in response. Komaeda was probably right though, and the realisation would have made him blush again if he wasn't already flush with arousal all throughout his body.

His cock was fully hard again, twitching with every movement of Komaeda's fingers inside him. He wondered, _hoped_ that he might be able to get off without it being touched, because Komaeda was ruthless and the desperation had returned full force, only growing as a third finger was inserted into him. 

His head fell back as the pressure became too much, moans sounding more like high-pitched whines, almost _screaming_ at a near-deafening volume. Komaeda showed no signs of stopping to let him collect himself together again, prevent himself from being reduced to a trembling, helpless mess, sweat dripping from his forehead. He considered the thought that maybe Komaeda might try to fit his entire hand inside him next, and _wished_ the thought of that didn't sound so appealing in his current fucked up, delirious state. 

He could feel pressure building, heat rising from deep inside him, so different to how it usually felt, but still unmistakable. He struggled to breathe inbetween loud moans, yet despite how overwhelming it was, how it had consumed him entirely in a way he hadn't even known was possible, he still wanted _more._

"Fuck me." He managed to gasp it out somehow, despite the fact he was fighting for breath, panting harshly even as Komaeda suddenly stopped moving, appearing to freeze up completely. 

Hinata whined, opening his eyes and blinking through the blurriness to make contact with the other's, show him that he meant it. Komaeda just stared back, eyes unbelievably wide and mouth agape. He hadn't even realised as he'd been losing it completely that Komaeda looked _almost_ as fucked up as he did, trembling with arousal just the same. 

"Are- are you sure?" He sounded breathless already, and it only made Hinata more desperate for him. 

"Yes, yes I'm sure just- do it quickly, _please-"_ Hinata wasn't sure how he was managing to speak, his mind reduced to mush, feeling as if every vein in his body was throbbing with the same desire. 

Komaeda didn't need asking twice. He fumbled to get his jeans off as fast as possible, freeing his own straining erection, covering it in the viscous liquid with shaking hands. Hinata didn't know whether it was excitement or nervousness, but it wasn't worth thinking about, and he _couldn't_ think anymore as Komaeda leaned over him, pushing inside him and gasping at the feeling as his eyes fluttered shut.

Hinata groaned, adjusting to yet another strange sensation. It was more different to his fingers than he'd expected, burning slightly as he slid all the way inside him, but he was too far gone to care, pulling Komaeda forwards as he locked his legs around his waist and their lips met in a sloppy kiss. He tightened the grip they had around him, urging him to move, to just do _something._ He seemed to take the hint, pulling out a little to ease himself back inside carefully, _too_ carefully. 

"Komaeda, _please."_ His voice cracked as he spoke, still yearning for his long-anticipated release, the tip of his swollen, sticky cock brushing up against the fabric of the other's shirt. 

"I- I don't want to hurt you and I- it feels too good-" Hinata struggled at his restraints, wishing more than anything that he could just grab him by the hips, _force_ him to fuck him properly, give him what he needed so badly. 

All he could do was let out a helpless whimper, tears springing to his eyes. He was sure he looked completely pathetic now, had never imagined he'd let himself be so vulnerable like this, every filthy, needy part of himself completely exposed to the boy on top of him. Komaeda simply kissed his tears away.

The sight of his usually composed lover being reduced to something so pitiful and hopeless must have given him the courage he needed, as he pulled out again, and Hinata really did _scream_ as he slammed back in roughly. 

He thrust in and out a few times, no rhythm to it, trying to seek the spot that he knew would drive him wild, and when he finally got there Hinata's eyes rolled back inside his head, back arching up off the bed as he moaned somehow even louder than before. 

He hit that same place inside him again, and again, and stars went skittering across the horizon of his vision as he felt his breathing grow heavy and laboured. When Komaeda shifted upwards a little to wrap a hand around his leaking, neglected erection, he felt like he might pass out right then and there. 

It was clearly a struggle to keep rhythm as he jerked him off sloppily, thrusts becoming more irregular, but it was more than enough. Hinata felt all his muscles tighten up, legs still wrapped around his waist trembling, and the sound of Komaeda moaning faintly drew him even closer to the edge. 

"Hi-Hajime, I- I can't, I-" he forced his eyes open to see Komaeda biting down on his lip so hard it could have almost drawn blood, trying so hard to make it last just a little longer. The sight overwhelmed him completely, somehow even more than the absolute physical bliss caused by his touch. 

When Komaeda screwed his eyes shut, mouth falling open to cry out, and Hinata felt, _actually_ felt the warmth deep inside him, it gave him the final push he needed. 

His entire body shook uncontrollably, tensing up before release finally took over him, causing him to scream out some strangled-sounding noise, as he came harder than ever before. Spilling all over both their chests, feeling himself squeezing and pulsating around Komaeda's cock, seeing him shudder at the sensation, still trying to thrust into him as best he could as he rode out his own orgasm. 

Finally, he collapsed, legs lolling to the sides as all the energy drained out of his body. He was barely breathing anymore, feeling almost ethereal, floating high above his own body. 

When he came back down to earth, the first thing he became aware of was a panicked voice, hands working swiftly to untie him as his arms fell down beside him, useless just like the rest of his body. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I shouldn't have, I hurt you, I did things I shouldn't have, I-" 

He was cut off by Hinata pulling him close, mustering all the strength he had left to move his arms to wrap them as tightly as possible around his back. 

"I love you- so, so much." 

The body on top of him collapsed into his embrace, soft wisps of hair tickling his chest, a deep sigh warm against his bare skin. 

"I love you too, Hajime." 

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this amazing fic - https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901796 
> 
> Komaeda topping but being all soft and gentle about it gives me life.


End file.
